1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor covering, made of hard floor panels.
2. Related Technology
In the first instance, the invention is intended for so-called laminated floors, but generally it can also be applied for other kinds of floor covering, consisting of hard floor panels, such as veneer parquet, prefabricated parquet, or other floor panels which can be compared to laminated flooring.
It is known that such floor panels can be applied in various ways.
According to a first possibility, the floor panels are attached at the underlying floor, either by glueing or by nailing them on. This technique has a disadvantage that is rather complicated and that subsequent changes can only be made by breaking out the floor panels.
According to a second possibility, the floor panels are installed loosely onto the subflooring, whereby the floor panels mutually match into each other by means of a tongue and groove coupling, whereby mostly they are glued together in the tongue and groove, too. The floor obtained in this manner, also called a floating parquet flooring, has as an advantage that it is easy to install and that the complete floor surface can move which often is convenient in order to receive possible expansion and shrinkage phenomena.
A disadvantage with a floor covering of the above-mentioned type, above all, if the floor panels are installed loosely onto the subflooring, consists in that during the expansion of the floor and its subsequent shrinkage, the floor panels themselves can drift apart, as a result of which undesired gaps can be formed, for example, if the glue connection breaks.
In order to remedy this disadvantage, techniques have already been through of whereby connection elements made of metal are provided between the single floor panels in order to keep them together. Such connection elements, however, are rather expensive to make and, furthermore, their provision or the installation thereof is a time-consuming occupation.
Examples of embodiments which apply such metal connection elements are described, among others, in the documents WO 94/26999 and WO 93/13280.
Furthermore, couplings are known which allow coupling parts to snap fit into each other, e.g., from the documents WO 94/1628, WO 96/27719 and WO 96/27721. The snapping-together effect obtained with these forms of embodiment, however, does not guarantee a 100-percent optimum counteraction against the development of gaps between the floor panels, more particularly, because in fact well-defined plays have to be provided in order to be sure that the snapping-together is possible.
From GB 424.057, a coupling for parquetry parts is known which, in consideration of the nature of the coupling, only is appropriate for massive wooden parquetry.
Furthermore, there are also couplings for panels known from the documents GB 2.117.813, GB 2,256.023 and DE 3.544.845. These couplings, however, are not appropriate for connecting floor panels.
The invention aims at an improved floor covering of the aforementioned type, the floor panels of which can be coupled to each other in an optimum manner and/or the floor panels of which can be manufactured in a smooth manner, and whereby preferably one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages are excluded.
The invention also aims at a floor covering which has the advantage that no mistakes during installing, such as gaps and such, can be created.
Furthermore, the invention also aims at a floor covering whereby the subsequent development of gaps is excluded or at least counteracted in an optimum manner, whereby also the possibility of the penetration of dirt and humidity is minimalized.
To this aim, the invention relates to a floor covering, consisting of hard floor panels which, at least at the edges of the two opposite sides, are provided with coupling parts, cooperating which each other, substantially in the form of a tongue and a groove, wherein the coupling parts are provided with integrated mechanical locking elements which prevent the drifting apart of two coupled floor panels into a direction perpendicular to the related edges and parallel to the underside of the coupled floor panels. Hereby, these coupling parts are optimalized in such a manner that they allow that any form of play is counteracted and preferably is excluded.
By integrated mechanical locking elements is understood that these form a fixed part of the floor panels, either by being connected in a fixed manner to the floor panels, or by being formed in one piece therewith.
In a first important preferred form of embodiment, the coupling parts are provided with locking elements which, in the engaged position of two or more ofsuch floor panels, exert a tension force upon each other which force the floor panels towards each other. As a result of this that not only the formation of gaps counteracted during installation, but also in a later stage the development of gaps, from any causes whatsoever, is counteracted.
According to another characteristic of the intention, the coupling parts, hereby are formed in one piece with the core of the floor panels.
According to a second important preferred embodiment, the aforementioned optimalization is achieved in that the floor covering panel possesses the following combination of characteristics: the coupling parts and locking elements are formed in one piece with the core of the floor panels; the coupling parts have such a shape that two subsequent floor panels can be engaged into each other exclusively by snapping together and/or turning, whereby each subsequent floor panel can be inserted laterally into the previous; the coupling parts are interlocked free from pay in all directions in a plane extending perpendicular to the aforementioned edges; the possible difference between the upper and lower lip of the lips which border the aforementioned grooves, measured in the plane of the floor panel and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the groove, is smaller than one time the total of the thickness of the panel; the total thickness of each related floor panel is larger than or equal to 5 mm; and that the basic material of the floor panels, of which the aforementioned core and locking elements are formed, consists of a ground product which, by means of a binding agent or by means of melting together, is made into a unitary composite, and/or of a product on the basis of synthetic material and/or of a chip board with fine chips.
Due to the fact that the coupling parts provide for an interlocking free from play, as well as due to the fact that these coupling parts are manufactured in one piece, from the basic material of the floor panels, a perfect connection between adjacent floor panels can always be guaranteed, even with repeated expansion and shrinkage of the floor surface.
This combination of characteristics can be combined or not with the aforementioned characteristic that the locking elements exert a tension force upon each other when panels are joined together.
According to a third important preferred embodiment, the characteristics of which may or may not be combined with the characteristics of the embodiments described above, the floor covering is characterized in that the lower lip which limits or defines the lower side of the groove, extends beyond the upper lip in the plane of the panel; the locking elements are formed at least of a contact portion which inwardly slopes downward; and that this portion, at least partially, is located in the portion of the lower lip which extends beyond the upper lip. The advantages of these features will appear from the further description.
According to a preferred form of embodiment, the floor panels are configured as elongated panels and the coupling parts described above are applied along the longitudinal sides of these panels.
According to a particular form of embodiment, coupling parts are provided at the other two sides, too, either of another construction than described above or not.
In the most preferred form of embodiment, for the basic material use shall be made of the aforementioned product, which, as said, is ground and, by means of a binding agent, made into a unitary composite material. More particularly, for the core use shall be made of finely-ground wood which preferably is glued, more particularly, moisture resistant glued. Still more particularly, for the core use shall be made of so-called HDF board (High Density Fibreboard) or MDF board (Medium Density Fibreboard) which is highly compressed ground wood particles and binder material. Hereinafter, the wood component of the core material shall be referred to as xe2x80x9cwood productxe2x80x9d.
The fact that the invention is applied to floor panels the basic material of which consists of the material described above, offers the advantage that with he processing of this material, very smooth surfaces are obtained whereby very precise couplings can be realized, which, in first instance, is important in the case of a snap-together connection and/or turning connection free from play. Also, very special forms of coupling parts can be manufactured in a very simple manner because the aforementioned kinds of material can be processed particularly easy.
The surfaces obtained with HDF and MDF also have the advantage that the floor panels mutually can be shifted readily alongside each other in interlocked condition, even when engaged with a tensioning force.
The applicants also discovered that the aforementioned materials, in particular HDF and MDF, show ideal features in order to realize a connection, such as mentioned above, as these material show the right features in respect to elastic deformation in order to, on the one hand, realize a snap-together effect, and, on the other hand, receive expansion and shrinkage forces in an elastic manner, whereby it is avoided that the floor panels come unlocked or are damaged in an irreparable manner.
In the case that for the core use is made of a material based on synthetic material, to this end solid synthetic material can be used as well as a mixture of synthetic materials, eventually composed of recycled materials.
The floor covering preferably is formed by joining the floor panels into each other free of glue. Hereby, the connections are of such nature that the floor panels can be disassembled without being damaged, such that, for example, when moving from one residence or location to another, they can be taken along in order to be placed down again. It is, however, clear that a glueing between tongue and groove is not excluded.
The invention, of course, also relates to floor panels which allow the realization of the aforementioned floor covering.
The invention also relates to a method for the manufacturing of the aforementioned floor panels with which the advantage that the tongues and/or grooves, including the corresponding locking means, can be provided at the floor panels at high production speeds without problems. More particularly, it aims at a method which allows that the rather complicated forms of the tongue and the groove of the aforementioned floor panels can be formed completely by means of milling cutters, the diameter of which can be chosen independent of the form to be realized, such that the use of small milling cutters, for example finger cutters, with diameters smaller than the depth of the tongue or groove can be excluded.
In accordance with this method the tongue and/or groove is formed by means of a milling process using at least two sequential milling cycles or passes by means of milling cutters which are positioned at different angles in respect to the related floor panel. During each of the aforementioned milling cycles, preferably substantially the final form of one flank, either of the tongue or of the groove, is formed.
For the aforementioned two milling cycles, thus, milling cutters are used which extend outside the groove, respectively the tongue. More particularly the diameters of these milling cutters shall at least be 5 times and even better 20 times larger than the thickness of the floor panels.
The use of milling cutters having the aforementioned diameters has as an advantage that the normal production speeds can be maintained which are also applied during milling of a classical straight tongue and groove. There is also the advantage obtained that the installation of such milling cutters induce only minor or no additional costs because such milling cutters can be placed directly upon a motor shaft and/or the conventional machines can be used.